The present invention relates generally to a method and device for recording and playing back images having audio information associated with the images. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and device for recording an image and associating one or more audio files with specific portions of the image so that during image playback an audio file associated with the specific portion of the image can be played back by selecting the specific portion on the image. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method and device for recording audio information and associating one or more image files with an audio file so that during playback of the audio file the image files can be played back in an ordered sequence.
Digital cameras capable of recording sound have come onto the market in recent years. For example, the KODAK(trademark) DC260 and DC220 digital cameras allow a user to capture an image to produce an image file and to record audio content that can be attached to the image file. Information such as the recording date, the recording location, the photographers name, a description of the event, and other information can be recorded and stored as an audio file. However, with conventional digital cameras, only one audio file can be attached per image. Additionally, if one desires to append an audio recording to an existing audio file, the conventional digital camera will erase the existing audio file and replace it with the appended audio information. Essentially, the initial audio information is erased when further audio information is attached to the image.
Therefore, one disadvantage with prior art digital cameras is that only one audio file can be attached to a single image file. If a user wishes to record subsequent audio content to be appended to the audio file, the result is that the audio file is overwritten by the subsequently recorded content. Resulting are the following problems with image capture and audio recording.
First, take for example a case where it is desired to take a photograph of a group of people and to simultaneously record a message spoken by each person in the photograph. Using the prior art digital camera, for instance, the photograph is taken and the messages from the people in the photograph are recorded one after another. Because the image data and the audio information are recorded at the same time, problems can occur during the playback of the image and the audio information. For example, during playback you must listen to the messages of all the people in the photograph even though you only want to hear the message of a single person. Furthermore, during playback it can be difficult to determine who a message is coming from unless each person includes an introduction with his message.
Consequently, there is a need to play back audio information attached to image data with greater selectivity. For example, in the case where the listener is interested in hearing the message of a specific person in the photograph, the listener can select that person""s image and hear the playback of that person""s message. Similarly, if the listener desires only to hear the messages of three of the people in the photograph, then the listener needs only to select their respective images to hear the playback of their respective messages.
Second, in a case where a series of related subjects are photographed while audio information relating to each subject is being recorded, the prior art required the audio information for each subject be stored in an audio file that is attached to its related image file. Therefore, as each subject is photographed the audio information for that subject must be recorded and stored in a separate audio file. Accordingly, if the order in which the images are played back is changed, or if the data for a certain image is skipped, the audio information may not make sense when it is played back. Consequently, when the photographed images are played back, the audio information cannot be reproduced correctly unless the image data is played back in the correct order.
Accordingly, there is a need to synchronize the playback of the images so that the order of image playback is consistent with the content of the audio information. For example, if the images relate to a sophisticated piece of machinery and the audio information relates to how to fix the machinery, by synchronizing the order of image playback the audio information on how to fix the machine is played back in a manner consistent with the order in which the images were photographed.
The present invention solves the first problem by associating one or more audio files with an image file. The association between the audio files and the image file is accomplished by assigning an audio file attachment position to each audio file. The audio file attachment position includes coordinate information about a specific portion of the image. For example, a user can select one or more specific portions of the image using a cursor, and for each specific portion selected, the user can record audio information corresponding to that specific portion. Resulting is one audio file for each specific portion selected by the user and each audio file has an assigned audio file attachment position. The audio file name and audio file attachment position can be included in the image file.
During playback of the image file the user once again uses the cursor to select one of the previously selected specific portions. The audio file associated with that selection is then played back. For instance, after a group of people have been photographed, the cursor is moved to the position of one of the members of the group to select that member. The voice of that member is recorded to generate an audio file. The audio file attachment position is recorded in the image file. The selection and audio recording steps can be repeated for each member of the group. During playback, the image is displayed on the monitor and the user moves the cursor to the position of one of the members to select that member. The audio file for the selected member is then played back.
Other applications for playback of audio files associated with one or more positions on an image include retrieving an image from a data source such as the Internet or a wireless network, and displaying the image on a monitor. The monitor can be connected to a PC, a PDA, a laptop PC, or a palmtop PC, for example. For example, the image displayed on the monitor could include a model wearing articles to be sold. Selecting the shoes of the model using a cursor, for example, triggers playback of an audio file that contains audio information related to the shoes, such as the manufacturer""s name, the size of the shoe, available shoe sizes, the model name for the shoe, and delivery dates for the shoe. Selecting a jacket worn by the model triggers playback of information about the jacket. A description of a pair of sunglasses worn by the model can be heard by selecting the sunglasses.
The present invention solves the second problem by associating a single audio file with one or more image files. Timing information is assigned to each image file. The timing information includes an image playback start time and an image playback end time. Each image file is associated with the audio file using an image file identifier. The image file identifier includes the image file name and the timing information assigned to the image file. The file identifiers can be stored in the audio file.
One or more images are captured by a user as audio information about each image is being recorded to generate the audio file. An image file is generated for each captured image and each image file has an associated image file identifier. When the audio file is played back, the image files are played back in a sequence determined by their image playback start time and image playback end time. Therefore, if images one, two, and three are captured during the audio recording, then upon playback of the audio file, image one is played back first followed by image two and then image three.
As previously mentioned, the prior art allowed an association between a single image file and a single audio file. When several image files and their associated audio files are played back, the information in the audio file may not make sense unless the image files are played back in the order in which they were captured. The user may forget the order in which the images were recorded, or someone other than the user who took the images may have no knowledge of what order the images were recorded.
The present invention; however, allows the audio file to be played back independently of the image files. Furthermore, the sequence of image playback is determined by the timing information in the image file identifiers for each image file.
The advantages of the present invention include the ability to select one or more specific portions of an image and to record audio information that is related to each selection. Later, when the image is displayed, a user can select any one of the previously selected portions and the audio information related to that selection only is played back. Therefore, one image file can have one or more audio files associated with it. Because the audio information is stored in separate audio files it is possible to edit, delete, replace, or record over a previously recorded audio file. In the prior art, any attempt to modify the single audio file resulted in the audio file being erased. Therefore, the prior art does not allow discrete edits to the audio information contained in the audio file.
Another advantage is that several image files can be associated with one audio file along with image playback start and end times. When the audio is played back, each image is sequentially played back in the time order in which it was captured during audio recording.
Additionally, each image file can have a file name that is displayed on a monitor. A user can select any one of the image file names displayed on the monitor and only the portion of the audio information recorded during the capture of that image is played back.
Applications for the present invention include the presentation of high quality multimedia shows (slide shows) that are easy to conduct, presentation of art work, descriptions of complicated machinery, repair instructions, assembly instructions, and use as a sales tool.
For example, in real estate sales, the present invention can be used to display images of several properties. Information such as price, location, schools, interior and exterior details of each property can be explained by audio files associated with the displayed image.
In one embodiment of the present invention a device for image playback and audio recording includes a memory for storing and retrieving an image file and a monitor for displaying an image stored in the image file. A cursor selects at least one specific portion of the image and assigns an audio file attachment position to the specific portion. Audio information is recorded to generate an audio file that is assigned to the specific portion of the image. The audio file and the audio file attachment position are then stored in the memory.
In another embodiment, a device for image capturing and audio recording includes an image capturing means for capturing an image and a memory for storing the image in an image file. The image is displayed on a monitor and a cursor selects at least one specific portion of the image and assigns an audio file attachment position to the specific portion. Audio information is recorded to generate an audio file that is assigned to the specific portion of the image. The audio file and the audio file attachment position are then stored in the memory.
In one embodiment of the present invention the device includes audio playback means for audio playback of the audio information stored in the audio file. The image in the image file is displayed on the monitor and the cursor is used to select any one of the previously selected specific portions. The audio file associated with the selected specific portion is played back on the audio playback means.
In another embodiment, the image displayed on the monitor includes a circle for each previously selected specific portion. The circle has an effective radius that is centered about the audio file attachment position. The cursor is manipulated to select a position anywhere within the circle, and the audio file associated with the specific portion is played back on the audio playback means.
In one embodiment, a device for audio recording and image capturing includes audio recording means for generating an audio file, an image capturing means for generating an image file, and a memory for storing and retrieving the audio file. Audio information is recorded during image capture where one or more images are captured thereby generating one image file for each captured image. Each image file has an image playback start time and an image playback end time associated with the image file. The image files and their associated image playback start times and playback end times are stored in the memory.
In another embodiment, the device includes audio playback means and a monitor. The audio file is played back on the audio playback means and each image file is displayed in sequence on the monitor according to its associated image playback start time and playback end time.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the present invention.